The Savior of the Prestess Kagome
by sesshomaru-lovur
Summary: Kagome is kiddanapted by a hamsome person and gets cast under a spell to kill inuyasha What will happen? Will Kagome kill her only love? Find out when the result packs a punch!
1. Kagome is Kidnaped

**Chapter 1**

**The Savior of the Priestess Kagome**

**Kagome is kidnaped**

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

"Darn it, Inuyasha! Wake up!" Sango yelled in anger trying to awake him. Unfortunately, Kagome was in her own time, so Kagome could not wake Inuyasha up. Miroku was fighting off demons sent by Naraku. Sango knew he could not go for long without hurting himself though. "Inuyasha! Please, wake up!" She pleaded. Miroku came into the almost vacant room, holding his hand.  
"We need to go, Sango!" he said.  
"Miroku! Your hand!" Sango said affectingly "its okay." as Miroku said in pain. He took his staff and hit Inuyasha with it.  
"What the heck was that for? Huh?" Inuyasha said with an angered look on his face. Inuyasha got a glimpse of Miroku's hand. Inuyasha asked

"Is Kagome back?" Miroku shook his head no. "Inuyasha…" he began. "Naraku's demon's are here and …"

"Is that how you injured your hand?"

"Yes." he said

"I think we should leave until you've gathered your strength." Sango suggested.  
"Inuyasha! Come out! Come out!" A female voice yelled. It sounded familiar to him but he could not name it.  
As Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha exited the room and stepped outside. Everyone was surprised at what they saw: Kanna was on a demon, flying back to Naraku's castle, while Kagura stood before them, Kagome unconscious behind her.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Inuyasha if you wish to save the girls life, hand over the jewel shards, now! Otherwise, you will answer to Naraku.  
"Inuyasha…" Sango whispered. "What are you going to do?"


	2. Kagome fights Inuyasha

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi **

**The Savior of the Priestess Kagome**

**Kagome fights Inuyasha**

Inuyasha..." Sango whispered. "What are you going to do?"

He looked at Kagura, straight in her eyes, thinking. He turned to Shippo.

"I need you t turn into the jewel shards," he bent down to pick Shippo up.

"Here" Inuyasha said grinningly. Kagura flew off with Kagome still unconscious. "Damn it" Inuyasha said

Furiously. "Why don't you try to calm down?" Sango said softly. Out know where a gust of wind suddenly

Occurred and a small tornado whipped by and everyone's favorite wolf demon appeared.

Koga looked around in confusion, one party member was missing. "Puppy where's my woman" Koga said

Furiously "like I'd know loser."

"Here Naraku" Kagura gave Naraku Shippo as the jewel shards and Kagome. "Wake up human" Naraku smacked Kagome across the face, "Inuyasha...Naraku! Let me out of here you bastard" Kagome yelled angrily.

Kagome was changed to the table, what are you going to do to me," Kagome yelled as Naraku tear's Kagome's shirt open, "you know you have very nice boobs for a young priestess" Naraku looking at them for a place to put

The spell in. As he was putting, the spell in he decided to feel them "Get your filthy hands off me" Kagome shouted

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kagura Yelled. Naraku moved them quickly to his side. "I was just trying to put the spell in her chest."

Kagome Inuyasha and everyone else went to find her.

"Kagome, did you think that I was going to let you go did you? Naraku said furiously.

Out of fear, she could not utter a single word. He tore her skirt and thong off pulled his kimono spread her legs

And roughly shoved his hard cock in her little sheath, tearing through her virginity producing a bone chilling

Scream from Kagome, but she did not shed a single tear. In addition, out of fear she did not even struggle to get away

From him she was to frighten she thought that if she cooperated with him that he would not kill her.

"I've waited so long." Naraku said after every hard pump that he gave her.

She wanted to scream and cry if possible. Nevertheless, out of fear she did not. Now I will be able to kill Inuyasha finally!

Her body ached all over but she still wanted to fight Inuyasha. "Inuyasha there is Kagome!" Sango shouted

"Kagome are you ok?" inuyasha said with feeling "yes I'm fine I won't to talk to inuyasha alone though" Kagome said sweetly, "Inuyasha go with her now well wait while Kagome and inuyasha walked off, Miroku took Sango in

To the cave ached and asked Sango to lie down so she did. then Miroku tore her pants and thong off Miroku what are you doing? Sango asked nothing just checking for bugs and pulled his cloths up and roughly shoved his hard cock in her little sheath, tearing through her virginity and having Sango screaming loudly for miroku to get off but he wouldn't listen sango, was trying to push Miroku off her but it didn't work either so she just sat there and let him do his thing, what ever that was? Inuyasha had killed Kagome when Naraku arrived picked kagome up and flew off with her to Sesshomaru castle to revive her then back to his castle punish her.

R&R please


	3. Kagome's punishment

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi **

**The Savior of the Priestess Kagome**

**Kagome's punishment**

He woke Kagome and started to tear her skirt and thong off and pulled his kimono

off and shoved his cock into her sheath again, after an hour or so of pain slapped his cockon to her breast and then slammed it in her juicy wet pussy with all the

pain she can't do anything but scream and moan in agony. "Now will you kill Inuyasha, if you don't you will die." "Never I love him can't you see that, well I guess you haven't noticed you perverted half demon" Kagome said trying to hold back the pain. "Fine then suffers some more "after a couple hours he decided to ask her again". "While she was suffering she thought maybe she should play along so she could get out of this place and have Inuyasha and the others come with her to the present and destroy the portal to the feudal era ("warring states era") and have Inuyasha and the others never go back.

Then it would be more peaceful." Then everyone would be happy and then she would not have to see Naraku again.

RR please


End file.
